


Forced Triple

by punkhale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fanmix, Friends to Lovers, Roommates, TW Micro Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3556226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkhale/pseuds/punkhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Human/College AU. Lydia, Allison, and Cora share a forced triple.<br/>Written for the Teen Wolf Micro Bang</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forced Triple

**Author's Note:**

> With a [fanmix](http://8tracks.com/minalover/forced-triple) by [minalover](http://minalover.tumblr.com/). See the tumblr post [here.](http://twmicrobang.tumblr.com/post/113788220819/listen-download-1-no-diggity-alice)

**1)**  no diggity -  _alice jemima_ **2)**  lucky strike -  _maroon 5_ **3)**  kind of a woman - _nancy sinatra_ **4)**  jenny -  _walk the moon_ **5)**  animal love I -  _charlene kaye_ **6)** young and beautiful (dh orchestral version) - _lana del rey_ **7)**  night drive - _jimmy eat world_ **8)**  girl in the war - _josh ritter_

 

Lydia wasn’t really sure how it had happened, but a few months into her freshman year at college she found herself not dating just one, but both of her roommates. Well, nothing said cozy like a forced triple.

She’d met Allison first because they’d been moving in at the same time. The other girl was tall, dressed in denim cutoffs and a low cut tank top, her smile blindingly bright. Lydia had felt her heart skip a beat upon seeing her. She was sure she’d never seen someone so beautiful before in her life.

Until Cora arrived at least. Cora was made of sharper edges and wore ripped jeans and Lydia wanted to throw her onto one of the beds and see if she could make her scream.

The first few weeks of rooming with them was a spiral of sexual frustration that could only be relieved in the privacy of a shower or if she skipped out on lunch. It was maddening.

They got along well, too. Allison  was practically an angel and Cora was sarcastic and crass but was also kind of a huge softie. They did all the stupid freshman stuff together -orientation, parties, dinner at six unless Allison had work study, then it was at five. It didn’t take long for them to fall into a routine. They even had a movie night every Wednesday to help them through their mid-week slump. Sometimes they had to do homework through the movie, but the movie always went on. Allison had a Netflix account they all pitched in to pay for. Cora was partial to action movies and never failed to make a fuss when Allison and Lydia out-voted her on romantic comedies.

It was during one of their movie nights that Lydia realized that whatever was going on was possibly more. They were curled up on Allison’s bed and marathoning John Hughes movies when Cora suddenly leaned into her, resting her head on Lydia’s shoulder. It had taken her by surprise and for a moment she hadn’t been sure how to respond. Allison was not to be outdone though, laying her own head on Lydia’s lap. Lydia looked between the two of them, no one saying a word, and smiled, focusing her attention back on Pretty in Pink.

It grew after that. Cuddle piles became a normal occurrence and Allison was a hand holder, often grabbing for Lydia or Cora’s hand while walking to the dining hall or twining their fingers together while watching a movie. And it was Allison that kissed them first, just quick pecks on the cheeks before dashing off to class. Lydia and Cora had glanced at each other, tentative smiles on both their faces. When Allison came back from class they returned the kisses and gave her so much more.

It was late November when there was a knock on their door. The three girls were sprawled across the room doing homework, Cora’s head in Allison lap as they read for the history class they shared, Lydia sitting at the desk next to them while she decipher math equations.

“Lyds, you get it,” Cora said, snuggling closer into Allison and hiding her face behind her text book. Allison just smiled and Lydia rolled her eyes, abandoning her homework. She opened the door to find their RA on the other side.

“Hi Heather,” she greeted. “Can we help you?”

“I have some good news for you guys,” Heather said with a smile. “There’s an opening on the second floor so there’s a chance we can de-triple you. There are a few other girls interested in the room, but I can definitely add one of you to the list and put in a good word for you with the building director.”

Lydia bit her lip and looked back at the two girls lounging on Allison’s bed. Being de-tripled was usually great news; it didn’t happen very often. And their room was incredibly small, the three of them were on top of each other all the time, their clothes and shoes thrown together in the two small wardrobes and they were always huddling over the one full length mirror in the mornings.

Allison caught her eye, brows knit together in concern. Cora hadn’t moved but it was obvious she had stopped reading, waiting.

Lydia turned back to back to the RA. “That’s okay, give it to one of the other girls. We’re fine the way we are.”

Heather raised a curious brow at her but shrugged. “If you say so. Let me know if you change your mind.”

“We won’t,” Allison piped in and Lydia grinned.

“No we won’t, but thanks.”

“Sure thing,” Heather replied. “See you at the open mic night later?”

“Maybe,” Lydia said. “If we can get our homework done.”

Cora laughed and then coughed to cover it up, dropping her book onto her chest when Heather finally left and they were alone again. “I can think of a lot better things to do then go to an open mic night.”

“Me, too,” Lydia said, making her way back to them. She leaned down to kiss them both. Allison’s lips tasted like her vanilla lip balm and Cora held onto her hair, holding her close while they kissed. Lydia pulled away reluctantly, sitting back down at the desk.

“I was serious about the homework though.”

“You’re no fun,” Cora complained and Allison shoved at her affectionately.

“Well then you better get reading Hale, it looks like Allison is ahead of you by five pages,” Lydia replied.

Cora reached up for Allison’s book. “What? How is that possible? You’re cheating Argent.”

Allison rolled her eyes again. “How do you even cheat at reading?”

“I don’t know, you tell me.”

Lydia smiled down at the two girls as they bickered, warmth spreading through her and filling her up. She had expected to date in college, of course, but she had hardly imagined she’d fall in love.

 


End file.
